1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning system intended to be centrally and permanently installed in homes or commercial buildings. It can be furnished through contractors or installers as an integrated package, including all specialized parts such as a remote control and a freeze-proof valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coin operated washing stations have been used for decades to permit a person to wash cars, trucks and other vehicles by first driving such vehicle into the stall, inserting money and selecting various options such as a high-pressure wash with soap and a rinse cycle to name but two of many options. Because of the inconvenience of waiting in line and going to a specific place to do such washing, a market has developed for portable washing and cleaning structures for use at home, on the farm, and in commercial settings where not only vehicles but other things such as farm implements or over-the-road semi-trailer trucks need to be cleaned and washed.
These portable cleaners/washers are typically stored in a garage or other place where they take up space and require some effort to hook up and prepare for use.
Consequently, there has developed a need for a better system for using such a cleaning and washing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,448 to Hanlin, et al., addresses such problem by disclosing an installable and centralized self-contained appliance-like fluid dispensing system for cleaning and washing. One of the major drawbacks with this system is that the controls are hard-wired and therefore are quite inconvenient and cumbersome to install and use.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved centrally installed cleaning/washing system for buildings.